Psych Chapter 1
by fictionfan5
Summary: This is a continuation of Psych the Tv show.


"Jules, you're going to kill us!" yelled Shawn as the car veered to the right and cut off the thief in front of them. All of a sudden there was a giant _slam_ as the thief slammed into the front of the 20 year old driver's ED car. He did a flip, before landing on his back. It didn't take a psychic to know that the man was out cold.

"Holy crap!" said Gus, his expression awed. "That was so James Bond."

Juliet hopped out of the car, took a bow for the guys, and then ran to the perp. He was still unconscious. The man was in his late 30's with blond hair, and blue eyes, he was about 6'4, and was built like a tank, and Juliet realized with a sickening feeling that she knew him.

"Shawn," said Juliet.

"Yes, honey?" Shawn replied.

"You know how we said we already have someone like you at my department? Well, he just lost his job. This is him right here."

Shawn and Gus looked at each other, and fist bumped. Shawn exited the car to help his fiancee, while Gus didn't even bother to get out.

"Is he dead honey?" said Shawn to Juliet, coming up behind her and placing one hand on her shoulder.

"No," said Juliet as she pulled something out of the thief's pocket. It was shining in the bright noon day sun. It was Shawn's Grandmother's ring. Juliet wiped it off, and put it on her finger.

"Finally," said Shawn with a relieved grin, kissing his fiancee's cheek. "I have been trying to give you this ring for three years!"

Juliet flipped the man on his back, and cuffed him. With Shawn's help, she dragged his unconscious body to the car and threw him into the back seat next to Gus.

"JULIET!" screeched Gus. "Are you sure he isn't dead, I mean, you did just hit the man with a car. You know I have a fear of dead people!"

"No Gus, he is fine, he is just knocked out." said Juliet patiently as she hopped back into the driver's seat, rolling her eyes at Shawn and ignoring Gus's yelp of indignation. And with that, the three friends drove away to tell the news to the police station.

_**3 months, and many cases later…..**_

Shawn ran into the police department and started yelling his own rendition of the song Joy to the World, as it was December 12, and Christmas was right around the corner. Juliet was walking behind him, grinning like an idiot. They were both wearing elf hats and pointed shoes.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" screamed Shawn loudly. "Juliet and I will be getting married this weekend, and all of you are invited!"

All of them stared at the couple in disbelief.

"Uh, we already knew that, Shawn. You guys told us at least two months in advance," said the sensible voice of Buzz, but the happy couple payed no mind as they kept singing and exited the building.

Juliet kissed Shawn happily. "Aren't you excited?" she said as she swung their joined hands beneath them. Shawn laughed.

"How could I not be?"

Gus was waiting for them in his new car, the raspberry, as it was bright red.

"Hurry up you two, we have lots of work ahead of us before the big party this weekend" Said Henry from the passenger seat. Mr. Spencer had come up from Santa Barbara, and had bought a little apartment, as he had sold his house to Lassiter.

Shawn and Juliet, still grinning, sat down far too close to each other for the ex-detective and the pharmaceutical salesman's liking, and barely remembered to put on their seatbelts as they stared at each other happily, identical smiles lighting their faces as they drove off.

"What do you think I should put here?" said Juliet, who was pointing at an empty table.

"Well" said Lassiter, "A gun rack would look good, or maybe a few stuffed squirrels."

"What was I thinking asking you? All you think about is guns and dead squirrels." said Juliet. "Maybe we can put the refreshments table here."

Juliet went inside to get the drinks, when she heard her name being called. She followed the voice, and as she turned the corner, her jaw dropped.

"Dad," said Juliet, shocked.

Meanwhile, Shawn went inside to go check on Juliet as she had been gone for a long time. He too, heard his voice being called. He went upstairs, and to his surprise, Despereaux was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" said Shawn warily, taking a step back. Despereaux grinned, that grin that Shawn knew always meant trouble.

"What, you think I would miss your wedding?"

CHAPTER 2

"Hey, Juliet." said Frank O'Hara nervously, taking a hesitant step forwards. "Look, Julie, before you say anything, I know I haven't always been there for you, but I wouldn't miss this for all of the gold in the world. And that, my daughter, is saying something."

"I- You're really here?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I can't believe it myself," he admitted into her hair, and she smiled up at him as she pulled away.

"Okay, Dad, um, how about you come down and talk to everyone? I'm sure they would all want to see you."

"You know what, Julie, I think I will. I've missed too much of your life to not be a part of this." And together, father and daughter left the room, arms around each other as they started to make up for the lost years that they'd since left behind.

"I can't believe you are here," said Shawn. "Okay. Tell me the truth, was it really you who was in England with us?"

"That, my boy, is a secret that only I will know, and I will take it to my grave."

"You do realize that I am getting married to a cop right?" said Shawn. "And if she figures out that you're not dead, she will arrest you."

"Not if she doesn't know it's me."

"How are you going to do that?" said Shawn, nervously taking a step back.

"Leave that to me, you have enough to worry about right now," said the former art thief, winking at him.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here. Thank you," said Shawn, pulling Despereaux into a totally manly hug.

Juliet walked down the hallway, and turned the corner. She ran right into Shawn, and they both yelped in surprise.

"Shawn!" said Juliet, "What are you doing here?"

"When you go inside for half an hour without telling anyone what you are doing, I kind of started to worry."

"Sorry," said Juliet. "I went in to get the drinks, and tried to carry more than I could. One of them fell, so I had to clean it up. What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Nothing" said Shawn. "I just sort of took a trip down Memory Lane. Still can't really believe this is happening."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go get back to the others inside. There's someone special here that I think you'll be very surprised to see." She tugged on his hand and led him out of the hallway with a smile on her face.

Shawn grinned and brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, kissing hers and then squeezing it gently. "We have a lot of work to do."

_**MEANWHLE…..**_

"DRIVE!" said the man in all black as he hoped in the back of the white van. _Ping! _The sound of bullets hitting the van on all sides reached his ears.

The driver floored it, and the van bolted forward. They drove, until they were out of town. They saw something up ahead. It was gleaming in the noonday sun.

"STOP!" said the man in all black. "That's a road block you idiot, it is going to kill us going this fast."

Before the driver could do anything, a loud _POP_ exploded all 4 tires, and the car was flipped off the side of the road, and rolled over many times. When it finally stopped rolling, the man in all black, who was now very beaten up, and bloody, grabbed the black duffel bag, and pulled himself out of the van. The man ran as fast as he could away from the cops, and the van, which was now on fire. The driver had been killed in the crash, and when the man looked back the police were there and they were putting out the fire.

The man ran off into the distance, through a cornfield. He reached a very beautiful house, and slipped inside after picking the lock, seeing as no one was home.

_RING…..RING…..RING. _Juliet's phone rang. She and Shawn were at home, hoping to catch up on some alone time that had been stolen from them during all the chaos of the wedding.

"Sorry, Shawn," she said, "I have to take this." She disentangled her hand from his to pull out the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. It was Chief Vick.

"O'Hara, I need you here now, we are on Highway 12, and there has been a car crash of a suspected robber."

"Chief, you do realize that I am on vacation right now?"

"Sorry, Juliet, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." said Vick with a regretful tone in her voice. "Say hi to Shawn for me," she said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry." said Juliet, kissing his cheek. "I have to go, but I promise you I'll be back before the day is over. Maybe we'll get time to do something tonight," she added with a suggestive wink that made him grin. They shared a brief kiss, and Juliet drove away in her new Camaro.

Inside the house, Shawn went inside and into the kitchen, looking for a nice cold beer. When he got to the fridge, he slipped on something that was wet, and he landed on his back.

"Ouch!" said Shawn.

He looked down to see what he had slipped in, and what he found scared him. It was a puddle of blood. It was fresh, and there was a trail that led upstairs.


End file.
